


Snowy Kisses

by felix_is_a_gay_newsie



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter, javid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felix_is_a_gay_newsie/pseuds/felix_is_a_gay_newsie
Summary: Jack just wanted to cuddle with Davey in the warm comfort of the Lodging House. Davey had other plans.





	Snowy Kisses

Jack wanted nothing more than a peaceful walk back to the Lodging House. It was cold, he was covered in powdery white snowflakes, and Davey had promised that he would cuddle him to keep him warm.

Which is why he hadn’t been expecting Davey to come running at him full speed with an armful of snow when he rounded a street corner.

“What the hell?” Jack yelled, too confused to run away as Davey pulled his arm back, prepared to pelt Jack with as many snowballs as he possibly could. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” Davey’s first snowball had hit Jack square in the chest, and the cold was biting. The second hit Jack’s arm, the third his cheek.

“Davey!” Jack was shivering, trying to both dodge the snow and run at the same time. He ended up on his ass on the ground.

“Jack!” Davey was laughing, but he still looked a little concerned when he dropped his remaining snowballs and reached down to help Jack up.

Jack pulled him down onto the icy pavement with him.

“Hey!” Davey complained halfheartedly.

“You were the one that started throwing snowballs at me!” Jack protested.

“Point taken. But we better get you back to the Lodging House, your face is turning blue.” Davey said, attempting to stand up again.

Jack however had something else in mind. He grabbed Davey’s arm and pulled him into a long kiss.

Jack’s lips were cold, and Davey’s warm ones felt nice.

“I love you, Jack.” Davey whispered.

“Love you too Dave.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @thatpoorguysheadisspinning


End file.
